Evil is by Your Side
by cutechokbunn
Summary: What are you so afraid of? Remember, evil is right by your side. Syaoran said. Evil? Sakura said, almost mortified. Didn't you once say that I'm evil? Syaoran smiled. That part of me is right by your side.
1. That cute basketball player

**Evil is by Your Side**

Chapter one:

That cute basketball player

"Sakura, pass me that ball, please." A blue haired hottie called.

"Huh? Oh. Um, h-here you go, Eriol." Sakura's emerald eyes glistening.

"Thanks." Eriol said, flashing her a crooked-boyish smile, then ran back to the others.

Sakura stared at him dreamily. 'He's so hot…' She put her hands in her pocket and found a pink envelope.

'Right, it's now or never, Sakura.' She told herself. 'You have to give it to him or else he'll never know how you feel.'

She started feeling very self-conscious. 'What if he rips my love letter up in front of everyone? No, h-he wouldn't do that, would he?'

"Alright, that's all for today." She heard Eriol say. She waited for everyone to leave, then she rushed to Eriol's side.

'Well, here go nothing.' Sakura held out the pink envelope. "Will you go out with me?" She practically screamed.

Eriol just walked pass her. "Hehe…he doesn't want it, I'll have it."

Sakura looked up and saw a pair of chocolate eyes. "What are you laughing at? " She pouted cutely.

He smirked. "How Eriol ignored you. God, that's just so hilarious!" He laughed to prove his point.

"You're really rude, you know? Who are you, anyways?" She glared at him.

He grinned at her. "Syaoran Li. When I want something, I always get it."

"Right, nice to know. But I'm so not interested." With that, she turned on her heel and walked swiftly away.

He grinned evilly. 'What I want is you, Sakura.'


	2. I'm your sister?

**Evil is by Your Side**

Last Time

He grinned at her. "Syaoran Li. When I want something, I always get it."

"Right, nice to know. But I'm so not interested." With that, she turned on her heel and walked swiftly away.

He grinned evilly. 'What I want is you, Sakura.'

Chapter two:

I'm your sister?

'God, it hurts to be rejected.' Sakura thought as she walked home in the darkness.

Tears formed around her eyes. 'Aw, shit. Now I'm crying.' She wiped away her tears and ran home.

"Mom, I'm home!" She said. She looked down. 'We have guests?'

"Sakura. Come in here." Nadeshiko said. Sakura walked into the dining room and saw a man sitting on the couch.

"Meet Fujitaka. He's the man I was talking about." Nadeshiko's eyes shined when she said his name.

"Oh. Hello, Fujitaka. Nice to meet you." Sakura said politely. Ever since her father's accident, she had always been careful around the guys her mom dates.

"Very nice to meet you, Sakura. Have you met my son?" Fujitaka gestured.

Sakura looked at his left and saw a boy leaning against the wall. He was not just any boy. He was Syaoran.

"Oh my-!S-syaoran?" Her eyes widened.

"Oh. Do you know each other already? Syaoran's your new step-brother, Sakura." Nadeshiko grinned, not noticing the mortified look on Sakura's face.

"Nice to meet you, step-sister." Syaoran smirked.


	3. Why my best friend?

**Evil is by Your Side**

Disclaimer: Well, you've caught me. This _is_ the plot of a well known Taiwanese drama( spoken is Chinese, not Taiwanese). I'm adding some of my own stuff since I just saw parts of it. So, please keep on reading and reviewing. Some parts of this is not thought up by me. But, by…um…the director of "Evil is by Your Side".

Last time

"Oh. Do you know each other already? Syaoran's your new step-brother, Sakura." Nadeshiko grinned, not noticing the mortified look on Sakura's face.

"Nice to meet you, step-sister." Syaoran smirked.

Chapter three:

Why my best friend?

After Syaoran and Fujitaka went home, Sakura was in her bed, trying to believe that a guy just ruined her life in one night.

She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. But, the image of Syaoran kept popping up into her head.

She sighed and got out of her bed. 'I won't be sleeping tonight, that's for sure.'

She walked down stairs to the living room and plumped down on the couch.

She buried her face in the couch's furry arm and breathed it the calmingly smell.

Then she fell asleep peacefully. Not knowing what kind of things will happen tomorrow.

The minute she woke up that morning, she seemed to forget what happened yesterday.

She dressed like she had always dressed in the morning, in a light pink camisole with the words Raining Cherries on the left breast and a super short black miniskirt.

She pulled her honey auburn hair in two incredibly adorable high pigtails.

She hopped down the stairs to greet her mother and then off to school.

When she got to school, a familiar face greeted her.

"Why, hello there, Little Sakura! Should we announce our sibling-hood to everyone now or after first period?" Syaoran said with the same smirk he had on yesterday.

'Wait, I know him from somewhere. What was his name again? Tarzan? No. Kevin? No. Let's see..Sai-something. Oh-yes, Syaoran!'

"Syaoran, could you please leave me be?" Sakura said as she bore holes in him.

"Fine. Yeah. Whatever." Syaoran mumbled, looking miserable. "Aw, you're no fun anyways."

Then he walked away. 'Finally.' Sakura thought, pleased.

She walked to homeroom and caught up with her all-time best friend, Tomoyo.

"Sakura! Guess what! Eriol asked me out yesterday!" Tomoyo said with gleaming sapphire eyes.

Sakura's eyes went from joyful to heartbroken. But she still tried to feel happy for her friend.

"That's..um.. splendid, Tomoyo. Um.. I have to go now. See you in eighth period!" Sakura said sounding content in a miserable way.

"'Kay!" Tomoyo called out, sapphire eyes still gleaming.

'Why am I surprised? I knew that Eriol had a crush on a girl, just didn't know that girl was my all-time best friend.'

She took a deep breath and walked out to the very top of her St. Raining High School.

She sat down on the bench and masked her face in her arms, trying hard not to shed tears frenziedly.

"What's up with you, Little Cherry?" Some voice asked considerately.

Sakura looked up and saw-


End file.
